deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shredder
Oroku Saki, AKA The Shredder, is the main antagonist of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He appeared in the 82nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, where he fought against Silver Samurai from Marvel Comics. History The Shredder is a title held by many throughout the TMNT multiverse, but the main Shredder has always been Oroku Saki. He and Hamato Yoshi were often times friends, but jealousy, either because Yoshi seemed to be a better leader than Saki or because the love of Saki's life loved Yoshi, lead him to attack Yoshi and force him to go to New York City. Saki would then rise up in the ranks of the Foot Clan and attempt to finally get rid of Hamato Yoshi. This attempt at killing Yoshi would often times either mutate him or turn his pet rat into Splinter, and would simultaneously create Shredder's ultimate nemesis, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Oroku Saki * Height: 6'6" | 198 cm * Weight: 280 lbs | 127 kg * Leader of the Foot Clan * Rival to Hamato Yoshi * Master of ninjutsu * Favorite meal: Turtle soup * A bounce house's worst nightmare Arsenal * Tekko-kagi claws * Kuro Kabuto helmet * Katana * Smoke pellets * Laser sword * Super Shredder ** Superhuman strength ** Superhuman durability ** Teleportation ** Lightning Feats * Fought & disarmed 8 mutants at once * Moved faster than the eye can see * Survived Leatherhead's bite * Once touched lava * Threw oil tanker as Super Shredder * Survive a 1,000 ft tall * Cut through steel * Defeated multiple Triceratons Gallery Shredder (mutant).png|Super Shredder The_Shredder_16_years_ago.jpg|A young Oroku Saki using Tekko Kagi claws The_kuro_kabuto.png|Shredder's helmet, the Kuro Kabuto Shredder (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Super Shredder (Sprite).png|Super Shredder sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * Shredder is the sixth Nickelodeon character to appear, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Toph Beifong, and with the next one being Aang. ** He is the fifth TMNT character to appear, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. ** He is the third Nickelodeon character to win, after Leonardo and Toph Beifong, and with the next one being Aang. * Shredder's sprites are a recolored version of his sprites from the Arcade version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. ** The Super Shredder sprites, however, are completely fan-made. * Shredder is the ninth Comic Book character to appear to not be from Marvel or DC, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Spawn, Bucky O'Hare, Ramona Flowers and Scrooge McDuck, and with the next one being The Mask. ** He is the first non-Marvel and non-DC Comic Book villain to appear. * Shredder is the seventh non-DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Goliath, Darth Vader, Raiden, Pinkie Pie and Android 18, and with the next four being Lucy, Sigma, Widowmaker and The Mask. ** He is the fourth non-DC character to win against a Marvel character, after Goliath, Raiden and Android 18, and with the next two being Lucy and The Mask. * Shredder was considered as an opponent for Wolverine, along with Baraka (Mortal Kombat), Vega (Street Fighter) and Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street), but it was decided he wouldn't stand a chance against him, so Raiden was chosen as Wolverine's opponent. ** His DEATH BATTLE! against Silver Samurai makes Shredder the first of Wolverine's rejected opponents to be in a DEATH BATTLE!, with him ironically fighting against an enemy of Wolverine. *When Wiz mentions the third origin that covers Shredder's origins, in which Shredder himself is a bumbling idiot who sounds like Uncle Phil, it is an obvious reference to when the late James Avery, who did Uncle Phil for The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, has voiced the Shredder for the first 7 seasons of the classic 1987 TMNT. References * The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) on Wikipedia * The Shredder on TMNTPedia Category:Villains Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Human Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Mutant Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Cartoon characters Category:Metahumans